Caught In The Act
by Santanova
Summary: "Oh my God, is that what you meant when you said you were coming?"


**A/N: **Someone wanted me to write a fanfic based on the song I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island. This is what happened. Judge me, I dare you.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Maya called to her dark haired as she knocked on the bathroom door for the hundredth time. "You've been in there for almost twenty minutes! We have to leave now or we're gonna miss our movie!" The blonde musician folded her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her companion to emerge. She knew Tori could be a stereotypical girl and take forever to get ready, but that didn't stop Maya from sighing and rolling her eyes as she waited for Tori to exit the bathroom.

"I'm almost done!" Tori chirped before giggling. "Just like, two more seconds!" Maya groaned and paced in front of the bathroom as she waited for Tori to finish getting ready. Tori kept giggling and squeaking as she took her time getting ready, much to her blond friend's annoyance. Maya checked her watched as the seconds ticked by, sighing as more time was wasted on her waiting for Tori to just hurry up and get ready.

"Tori!" Maya called again as she banged her fist against the wooden door. "Come on! Let's go already! You're going to a movie with me, how much lipgloss do you really need?"

"More!" Tori shouted. "I need more!" Maya wasn't surprised by that obvious answer. She clicked her tongue and waited, growing more and more tired of waiting for Tori by the minute.

"Tori, are you okay in there?"

"Oh my God!" Tori shrieked. Maya looked puzzled at Tori's random outburst but didn't say anything. There was a long awkward pause and the only sound that could be heard was from water flowing from the faucet, which had been running since Tori entered the bathroom. It took another few moments before Tori finally spoke up, and Maya rolled her eyes as the same phrase Tori had been repeating since Maya walked over to the bathroom left Tori's lips. "Just a little bit longer," Tori drawled.

"Oh really?" Maya called, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah... I'm gonna finish right now..." Another long pause. And still no Tori.

"Seriously!" Maya shouted, throwing her hands up and slamming them down by her side in frustration. "_Almost done, _yeah right." Maya mumbled irritably to herself. She waited a few seconds and huffed. Tori was such a horrible liar. Maya brought her hand up and started banging on the door again, grabbing Tori's attention.

"Okay!" Tori squeaked.

"Are you done now?" Maya demanded. She waited as Tori took her time with her answer, which was in the same peppy tone she always used.

"Yes! _Omigosh_, yes!" There was another lengthy pause before Maya received an answer. "I'm coming right now!"

"Yeah, _sure_," Maya said. There was another bit of silence before Tori finally opened the door just a tiny bit and slipped through the crack as quickly as she could, with a smile on her face and her ever present dimples visible on her tan cheeks. "Took you long enough," Maya stated. "Now let's go, or we're gonna be late for the movie."

"Yeah, almost forgot," Tori said absentmindedly with a silly grin. Maya cocked an eye at her taller friend and looked at her quizzically. Tori was always one to be a bit on the air headed side, but her sudden happy mood and inability to stop smiling was out of the ordinary, even for her. Looking over Tori, Maya noticed that something was very off. Why had Tori just spent all that time in the bathroom if her hair was just as poofy and fluffy as when she entered, if not more so. Tori was one to take pride in her curls, not to mention her outfit. Maya knew from one look that the shirt Tori was wearing was Zig's. It was a plaid, button up that was way too big for Tori, not to mention that it was barely even buttoned correctly. Maya decided not to comment on it, lest she have to wait another twenty minutes for Tori to leave her bathroom.

"Let's go before you realize you let something behind," Maya urged. As she tugged Tori along by her hand, she noticed that the faucet was still running in the bathroom and she stopped in her tracks. "You forgot to close the faucet Tori," Maya said as she pointed to the bathroom door. "I'll get that and _then _we can finally get to the movie theater."

"Wait, Maya, don't!" Tori tried to pull her friend back but the little blond girl already turned the knob and came face to face with a shirtless Zig who just barely managed to zip him jeans before Maya opened the door. Maya looked from both Tori to Zig wordlessly as it became clear to her why Tori had taken so long and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Oh my God, ew!" Maya shrieked. "You two were just...?" She paused when she made the connection everything in her head and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, is _that _what you meant when you said you were coming?" Tori shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and Maya shook her head in disbelief.

"Sorry?" Tori offered meekly.

"Just come on," Maya said as she grabbed Tori's wrist. "We're going to miss the movie.


End file.
